Lilo and Stitch: The Night
by thedarkkn9ght
Summary: During a dark and stormy night, while Jumba and Pleakley are on a drive, Lilo and Nani remember the fateful night that led them to being a broken family.


**I've seen two interpretations of how things went down that fateful night when Lilo and Nani became a 'broken family.' I'm gonna try my hand at writing this. It's going to be tricky because if I ever write something tragic, it's usually in my scripts for my films and YouTube shows I like working on. So, enjoy.**

It was late at night. The storm was bad. Lilo, Stitch, and Nani were gazing out the window. Jumba and Pleakley had gone out for a drive to escape what was rather a hectic night.

"You think they'll return…" Lilo said, "right Nani?" Nani let out a heavy sigh, knowing exactly what Lilo was talking about. The current situation felt very reminiscent of that horrible, fateful night.

"They have to…" Nani said, worrying that it might happen to Jumba and Pleakley all the same. Stitch yawned and walked away.

"Where are you going, Stitch?" Lilo asked.

"Bed," Stitch said. Normally, Lilo would have objected to Stitch going to sleep at 6:00, but she was too focused on how bad the storm was and how it reminded her of that horrid night.

"Lilo," Nani said, "you should go with Stitch."

"No," Lilo said, "Can we just lay on the couch and talk?" Nani nodded and the two walked into their living room. Nani sat down on the couch. She then picked up Lilo and set her down in her lap.

"I don't like remembering that night, Nani," Lilo said, close to tears.

"It's okay, Lilo…" Nani said as she stroked Lilo's hair. Lilo then full on began crying. She buried her face into Nani's shoulder. Nani then felt a horrible feeling of remembrance. This is exactly how Lilo acted when she learned what happened that night…

* * *

At Nani's house, it was late at night.

"Dinner's ready, Lilo. Come to the-" Before Nani could finish her sentence, she found Lilo fast asleep on the couch with her doll Scrump. She kneeled down and picked up Lilo. She took her to room and tucked her in bed. Still sound asleep, she walked away. She made her way down to the kitchen and began to clean up. After she was done with that, Nani sat down on her couch and turned on a movie. She obviously turned it down so she wouldn't wake Lilo. For a while, nothing eventful happened. Soon enough, however, there was a knock on the door, which confused Nani.

"Weird," Nani said as she got up, "they said they wouldn't be back to pick up Lilo until at least 11:00 or 11:30. Maybe something came up?" She answered the door was startled to see a young police officer. Around the age of 34. She was blonde and wore glasses.

"Are you Nani Pelekai?" the officer said.  
"Am I in trouble…?" Nani asked.

"If bad news is trouble, then yes," the officer said. Nani's expression turned from confused to worry immediately after the officer said that.

"You have a little sister, correct? Is she here?" the officer asked.

"She's… asleep," Nani said.

"I am truly afraid to say this…" the officer said quietly, "but… your parents…" Nani's eyes widened in fear and shock.

"I'm afraid they were… in a car accident…" the officer said. Nani immediately freaked out, but knew she had to contain herself. Regardless of the situation, she began hyperventilating.

"Should I- should I wake my sister… So we can meet them in the hospital?!" Nani asked.

"It's not just that… I'm afraid they," the officer said as she wiped a tear from her eye, "I am truly sorry to say that… they died before the paramedics arrived…" This made Nani start crying uncontrollably.

"They- they- they CAN'T be gone!" Nani said, trying to keep her voice quiet so she wouldn't wake Lilo. Unfortunately, it was in vain, as Lilo was coming down the stairs as Nani was crying.

"Wh- what's going on…?" Lilo asked, tiredly.

"Lilo…" Nani said, her voice cracking from her crying.

"What's wrong, Nani?" Lilo said as she ran up to her. She immediately eyed the police officer.

"Are you under arrest? What did you-?" Nani put her hand to Lilo's mouth.

"No… I'm… I'm not under arrest…" Nani said.

"Then why is a police officer here?" Lilo asked. The officer rudely invited herself in. But at that point, Nani didn't care. She kneeled down to Lilo's level.

"Aren't you just darling?" the officer said as she stroked Lilo's hair.

"What's wrong?" Lilo asked. The officer took her glasses off and wiped away a tear streaming down her face. Lilo's eyes widened with worry.

"What happened?!" Lilo's voice rose at the end. The officer sniffled.

"I am…" the officer tightly closed her eyes. It was difficult enough explaining a 18 year old girl her parents had passed. But it was going to greatly break the officer's heart telling her 5 year old sister the same news. She was still a little kid. She knew that it would be tragic.

"I don't know…" the officer halted for a moment, "I can't say it to a child…" she rose and left the house, leaving the news to Nani.

"Lilo…" Nani said as she picked Lilo up and walked to the couch. She sat down and stroked Lilo's hair.

"Mom and Dad…" Nani said, "they- they…"

"Nani," Lilo said, her voice cracking, "what happened?"

"Mom and Dad… aren't coming home…" Nani said.

"I'm staying the night with you…?" Lilo asked, regaining hope that everything was alright.

"They were… in a car accident…" Nani said.

"Then shouldn't we go to the hospital…? Or… they're not…"

"They passed before the paramedics arrived…" Nani said. Lilo then buried her face into Nani's shoulder and began sobbing uncontrollably. Nani stroked her back. She wanted to much to try to give Lilo comforting words saying that it would be alright, but, truth be told, she couldn't. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know what would happen to Lilo or herself. They had lost their parents. For what seemed like hours, Nani just held on to Lilo, letting her sob into her shoulder. Eventually, Nani noticed that Lilo had fallen asleep. She picked up Lilo and took her to her room, tucked her in bed and slept in her guest room.

* * *

Nani knew how bad that night was for Lilo. She soon noticed that Lilo and fallen asleep. Before she could take her to her and Stitch's room, however the door burst open and a soaked Pleakley and Jumba walked in.

"Sh…! Lilo's sleeping!" Nani whispered to the two.

"What's wrong with your shoulder, Nani?" Pleakley asked.

"This just…" Nani started, "let me tuck Lilo into bed, and then I'll tell you." With that, Nani took Lilo to do as she said she would and tuck her in bed.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the story! This was my first attempt at writing a sad, serious story. So tell me what you think!**


End file.
